being human
by thedamagedone
Summary: I do not own the characters, except my own original character (Lily). She is mine. This happened sometimes during season 3 when Josh was an ex-wolf and the virus was killing off all vampires, back when Henry was sick.


The vampire virus has eradicated the entire vampire population it seemed. Maybe a few had survived but they weren't strong. I was a witch close to a necromancer named Donna who had recently brought back 3 bodies to life. She had started eating the people that those three limbo ghosts had killed by accident. I was working on my own little project at my loft. I was working on finding the source of the vampire virus. And I had. My mentor witch didn't want anything to do with my researches so she went her own way. I needed to find vampires that were still alive. I knew what could save them.  
I tracked down anything that even looked like a vampire attack where I worked (the hospital). Turned out there were two vampires still alive. One hung out with Nora, my work colleague and a werewolf, and her boyfriend, an ex werewolf. I hadn't made contact yet but I could tell Josh and Nora were trying to help them. One of the vamps showed up at work today. That was my chance. Josh was trying to get him out and I could tell he was already in bad shape. When Josh left him in the hallway on his way to the exit I made my move. I walked up to him, stood beside him looking at my chart as if I was working and I whispered "werewolf blood. That's the cure..." And then I kept on walking without giving any more explanation.  
The day ended and it was sunset already, I walked out of the hospital in civilian clothes, refusing an invitation from a few girl co-workers to go get a drink, I waved them goodbye and made my way to the parking lot. I pulled the keys out of my purse and unlock the car door when I'm suddenly pinned face first to the door. I shrieked in surprise more than in pain. I couldn't even turn my head around to see who attacked me.  
"Who are you?" the voice was barely more than just a growl at this point. "How did you know about the cure to the virus?"  
"I-I'm Lily... I'm a witch.." I managed to say. I knew now it was a vampire. "I just wanted to help out.."  
He pulled away from me. I gasped catching my breath, my heart racing. I slowly turned around to see who it was. As I thought it was the vampire I talked to in the hospital.  
"Why would you help us?" he asked, I could see now that he was completely healed from when I saw him earlier. He must've been Nora or that little girl, the new werewolf that showed up in the hospital today.  
"Cause I'm not evil like my mentor." I said plainly. "She thinks I'm weak cause I won't eat souls like her." I gritted my teeth at the thought.  
"But now I'm healed but I still can't bite anyone, is that it? You have the cure for vampires but we have no food, we can't know who is clean!" he snapped at me again, walking around like a lion in a cage.  
"Go home, Henry" a voice came from the shadows, walking closer to us. The man walked closer to the vampire known as Henry and argued with him for a short moment too quietly for me to hear but it was animated. Henry looked pissed when he left.  
"You have to excuse Henry, not feeding makes him grumpy." he said walking closer to me. "I saw you at the hospital before, you work with Josh and Nora, right?"  
I frowned slightly only now recognizing him. It was Josh and Nora's vampire friend. I gulped quietly and nodded. "Yeah. Uh, I should go home now. I'm sure your friend told you about the cure for the vampire virus, that's all I can do... Well not entirely true..." I grumbled under my breath turning around the end of the sentence, opening my car door, but I just didn't wanna continue this conversation. His buddy vampire was scarrier than him for sure. I didn't want him on my case.  
In the blink of an eye before I could get in the car the vampire was standing in front of me, obviously trying to compell me.  
I rolled my eyes "Compelling doesn't work on me, vampire. I just wanted to help, I did my part."  
"You can still help, can't you? What aren't you telling us? Please, we really could use all the help we can get." he asked in a friendly tone. He took a step back and offered me a hand to shake. "My name's Aidan. Aidan Waite. I thought we could start over without my progeny wanting to rip your throat out."  
I sighed and shook his hand, nodding. "Lily." As I shook his hand he quickly brought my hand to his nose, smelling my skin, obviously feeling every pulse under my skin, he was hungry, starving, I could tell. I kinda felt bad for him.  
"What are you?" he asked when I pulled my wrist back.  
"Don't.. please." I whispered and turned to get in my car. His hand was on my shoulder then.  
"Please, I beg you. Help us.. or me. Don't worry about Henry. He won't hurt you... I promise you. Just please.. help me" he begged, looking into my eyes. I sighed and looked down, nodding. I was kind of a humanitarian, I couldn't help it. I've been around too much evil in my life to refuse doing some good to balance that.  
"Fine. I was going to get a coffee at the starbucks down the street. Meet me there. We'll talk." I got in my car and grabbed the door and closed it before he could say anything. I didn't even glance in his direction I just started driving. I was so stupid, that was all I could tell myself.  
I made it to starbucks. I got out of the car with my laptop in my big purse and walked in. I looked around for a table in a dark corner as usual and I saw Aidan already there. I rolled my eyes and went to get my coffee at the counter then walked towards him. He picked my table in the corner like he knew. Or he just assumed that was the perfect spot to talk about stuff like vampires without being noticed. I sat across from him and set down my computer in front of me along with my coffee. Though now I was sure I wouldn't have time to use it.  
"You know you could've taken your time." I pointed out before taking a sip of my coffee. "What do you wanna know?"  
He leaned forward over the table so he wouldn't have to talk too loud "What are you?" he asked his tone was flat. Just a plain question as if he has just asked me what weather we'd be having today.  
I shrugged my shoulder "Fallen angel. Next question."  
He narrowed his eyes keeping his eyes on me at all times. "Do you know if there's a way to find blood that wasn't affected by the virus?"  
I shook my head "No, I don't. I just know the cure. I have no idea how to spread this to the grand public. All I know is my blood is clean. And -no- I'm not giving any." I took another sip. "Whoever created this virus wanted to make sure it was incurable and impossible to detect. I'm thinking government. Wouldn't surprise me. They know that vamps and weres hate each other so they probably thought that no one would ever find a cure for it cause vamps and weres would never unite forces. If I hadn't done my own little research in my lab your progeny would've been dead right now."  
Aidan nodded and sat back in his seat. I could tell all he took from that was that my blood was clean. I took another sip and watched him. I could tell he was weak. As weak as his progeny I saw earlier. Though the other vamp had a little bit of were blood. Aidan hadn't.  
"Are you sure I can't convince you to make a small exception? For the blood, I mean? I can pay..." he started and I interrupted him.  
"I'm not a soda fountain. You can't just buy a drink from me!"  
"I know, I'm sorry.. Let's go back to the fallen angel part, I thought you told Henry you were a witch.."  
I shrugged my shoulders having another sip of coffee. "I dabble in pretty much anything. Witchcraft, science.. I can do anything I want. So can my body.. I have a little awesome supernatural powers." as I said that my hair color changed from blonde to flashy red then to blonde again in a few seconds. I made sure no one noticed of course.  
His eyes widdened for a second "Ookay. That's a nice trick. But what does a fallen angel do here anyway? working at a hospital?"  
"I like to help people. That's what I've always done.. At the hospital I save lives. It's more than I ever did as an angel in heaven. I needed a more concrete job. So here I am."  
"How long have you been here?" he asked.  
"Uhm about a year. I quickly took interest in the supernatural creatures of this town. Like your ghost and werewolf friends? Yeah I know about them. I see more than humans do. I can recognize every supernatural beings around me. Oh and you might want to tell Sally that her resurrected friends and herself are feeding a necromancer with souls they killed. The people they kill pass a door but it leads them to the necromancer witch that brought your friends back."  
"Whoa whoa whoa how do you know all this?"  
"I learned witchcraft from her. When I got here I was a little lost at first, I ended up at the soup kitchen and she took me under her wings. What dark wings they were. She's evil but I'm not. She scared even me. She's immortal. No one can kill her." I sighed looking down, playing with the cup of coffee.  
He stood up and nodded "I'll go warn Sally right away. She'll be devastated." He said darkly. "Thank you for your help. Sorry again for asking... you know?" I knew he meant the blood.  
"Don't worry about it."  
He nodded and quickly left the coffeeshop. I took time to finish my coffee, got online on my laptop for an hour or so, then drove back home. I took a quick shower and headed to bed in my short PJs.  
It didn't take me long to fall asleep that night. I was exhausted.


End file.
